


CLANDESTINE

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Violence, idolverse, pretty subtle changlix but still changlix, surprise mr dark isn't the vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was all a bit too sudden, a little too quick and demanding that cold and peaceful night in Seoul, under the clear sky packed with glistening stars. No one heard the bloodcurdling screams that were drowned out by laughter or the thoughts of busy people too caught up in their own work lives. No one knew where the boy had ‘wandered off’ to until much later when it was all too late.Because from that day on, everything changed.UPDATES EVERY SATURDAY/SUNDAY (AEST)





	CLANDESTINE

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy chapter 1 of 'CLANDESTINE' and I apologise in advance if you come across any switches in past to present tense. I tried my hardest not to but I'm a screenwriter and we always right in present so this is a bit new to me. If you notice and it bothers you, could you point it out so I can try and improve for the next chapter? Thanks, guys :) xx

To say that the stadium was loud would be an understatement.

It was a cold, Saturday night when the nine boys wrapped up their performance. They had sung and danced to a couple songs from their new album, I Am WHO, and it was definitely time to leave the crowded 'stadium.' The word alone was on exaggeration. It was a reasonably small space with a reasonably small stage yet their fans seemed to multiply and fill the whole room as if it wasn't the smallest area a k-pop band had ever performed in. The room was stuffy and hot and the quicker their goodbye's ended, the quicker they could leave.

To Felix, it seemed to take about five years.

Finally, the boys bowed once more to their screaming fans and left through backstage. The air around them became cooler and Felix let out a deep sigh of relief.  _Thank God_ , he thought to himself,  _now we can go home_.

"Felix!" Chan yelled from in front of him, halfway down the hall. He must have wondered to fairyland because when he looked up, the other eight boys were metres away. "We have to stay for a bit longer so we're going to our dressing room. You coming?"

Great. Just great. Whenever these things seemed to happen, they'd be delayed at least half an hour with nothing to do unless they had a phone or one of the members to occupy them. Felix had forgotten his phone that day and considering the others most likely had theirs, he was sure everyone would rather either sleep or play games than speak to a boy they see every second of every day. It was simply a fact and Felix just wasn't in the mood.

"Actually, I think I might..." he looked to his right and saw a glass door at the end of the hallway, leading to outside. "I think I might step out for a bit, get some fresh air."

Chan looked sceptically at him. "You sure? Are you feeling alright?"

Felix nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some air."

The leader either thought he didn't want to talk about it or understood how he felt because he shrugged, nodded and let the boy go without any further questions. Felix smiled and caught Changbin's stare who frowned and gave him a questioning thumbs up. Felix simply returned the gesture and turned to leave, leaving his team behind him.

Exiting from backstage, he felt a weight lift from his shoulders and endless amounts of oxygen enter his lungs. Felix loved to perform - he wouldn't have signed up to become an idol if he didn't - but they were concerts like these, where the venue was just too small for the number of people that showed up, when Felix felt a little closed in and had to break out before he had something close to a panic attack. He wasn't claustrophobic, no, but  _holy shit, that was a lot of people_.

Rubbing at his bare arms from the chilly, midnight breeze, Felix heard exciting giggles from his left and looked over to see the edge of the carpark where it seemed their fans had parked. He saw girls and boys, around his age, jumping up and down with the album clutched tightly in their hands with huge smiles on their faces. Felix couldn't help but smile. He may have been feeling slightly sick but  _man_ he loved making his fans happy.

One group, in particular, caught his eyes as they sung 'My Pace' loudly whilst getting into their car. As they got in, one girl opened the door and paused, looking around and meeting Felix's gaze. He panicked, backing into the wall to try and hide in the shadows. But, surprisingly, she didn't scream or try to get her friends attention. No, instead she smiled and waved before getting into the car. Felix froze then went to wave back but they had already pulled out of the park and driven away. It was sad to think, but Felix had never met a fan so subtle in life.

The gesture was so lovely that it made Felix smile like a bit of an idiot as he took in the rest of his surroundings.

To his right was a path that followed behind the back of the building and he wondered where it went to. A park? Maybe the city centre? He wasn't sure and he didn't really think it was appropriate to find out at midnight without a mask on or anyone to accompany him. So instead his eyes wandered to the small area of trees in front of him as he leaned against the brick wall. His breathing had finally gone back to normal and he didn't feel like he was going to throw up any more - which was a great sign - so he began to turn back to the glass door when something caught his eye.

Among the trees, not far from where he stood, was a tall figure. It was dark and Felix couldn't make out exactly what it was but when he squinted... it looked a bit like a person. He shook it off, it was probably just his sleep-deprived mind making things up again. Before he could even think about going back inside again, he heard a twig snap and he whipped around to the sound. Beyond the trees, where the shadow stood were two bright eyes staring at him

Two bright  _red_ eyes.

Felix almost felt his own blood run cold as the figure stepped out from the trees. His jaw began to tremble as he noticed that it was, in fact, a person who was now walking over to him. Felix looked next to him at the door. He  _could_ run inside, back to the safety of the dressing room with his bandmates but stopped when he realised that no, he couldn't endanger his friends and co-workers like that. And as he could still hear the faint sound of fans in the car park, there was only one other option.

So he ran.

Felix sprinted down the unknown path, looking over his shoulder quickly to see the man standing where he was just seconds ago, glaring at him. The boy shivered and ran even faster down the dimly lit road. He didn't know where he was going, he'd never been to that part of Seoul and he was just waiting to turn a corner and be trapped into some eery cul-de-sac with nowhere to run. Hopefully -  _hopefully -_ he could lose this guy before it even came to that.

Felix ran through the unfamiliar streets for a few minutes before stopping to breathe. He puts his hands on his knees and bends over, almost gasping for air. He looks behind him but no one's there, he must have lost them. Felix groans and puts his hands on his head. What if he was just seeing things? What if the fact that he sleeps less than 5 hours a night was  _finally_ catching up to him? He should have just stayed with boys and gone to slee-

 _Crunch_.

Felix freezes and closes his eyes.  _Not hallucinating,_ _at least_. He can't find it in himself to turn around and face who he knows if behind him. A part of him thinks that if he doesn't acknowledge whoever's behind him, he'll leave him alone. A part of him also knows that that will never happen yet he continues to walk without turning back.

He makes it five steps before a piece of concrete sticks out from the rest of the pavement and Felix falls to the ground. Frantically, he tries to push himself up but all of a sudden a hand grabs at his ankle, pulling him backwards. Felix lets out a scream, desperately clawing at the pavement in hopes of finding something like a rock to throw at whoever's grabbed onto him. But there's nothing. No rock, no indent in the pavement to grab onto. Nothing.

So he does what he does best, which is kicking. He turns his body to the side and throws a kick at what he assumes is his attacker's face because soon enough their hand's gone and Felix is running even faster than before.

He thinks he's lost him for real this time, judging by the disgruntled noise the person made as they fell over and the fact that as he ran he began to know where he was: the city centre. He hadn't known it was so close to where they were performing (although he  _had_ run quite a long way) and Felix lets out a sigh of relief as he realises just how many people were walking those streets that night.

Quickly taking a cautious look over his shoulder, he sees that they are, in fact, gone and walks into the busy crowd of people with his hood up.

Felix looks around him, trying to see if he can recognise which way will get him back to the 'stadium' but can't. He didn't even know how close he was to town, how was he going to get himself back to the boys?  _Shit_ , he thought, _t_ _he boys_. If they weren't already, they were definitely going to start worrying soon and Felix groaned, wishing he knew this city just a little bit more. He looks to his left and sighs.  _Worth a shot_.

The boy walks with the crowd, glad that he isn't going against it and attracting any unwanted attention in the early hours of the morning with no one to help ward potential crazy fangirls away. He keeps walking until he realises that  _this is hopeless_ and he stops to rub at his eyes.

He was going to pass out soon, he was sure of it.

Walking to the edge of the curb, he realises that the only option he has now is to just try to get a cab back to the dorms. Was he allowed? Probably not. Will Chan be mad if he finds out he potentially is about to leak information he shouldn't? Probably. But does his sleep deprived and slightly shaken mind care at 1 am in the morning?  _Definitely_ not.

He raises his hand at an oncoming taxi which goes past without even slowing down. He tries a few more times but nothing seems to want to go his way and he drops his hand, deflated. Shaking his head, he looks directly across the road from where he's standing and...

_No._

_Surely not._

There is  _no way_ that that is the same person. They -  _he_ , Felix now knew - was dressed in all black with that same murderous look on his face and that same, piercing gaze. The man's eyes were darker than before but there was no mistaking their red hue. Felix shook his head slowly as if to tell himself that there was no way any of this could be real yet he still found himself walking backwards to get away from the man. Tripping on the curb behind him, he catches some attention from people walking by that ask, "are you OK?" and "do you need help," but Felix ignores them, jumping up and running in the opposite direction.

He pushes past the crowds of people, knowing that someone must have recognised him as his hood fell down and his bright red hair contrasted from everyone in the street. At that point, he didn't really care. The adrenalin continued to pump through his body as he pushed through the people and tried to get away from the man who seemed to be getting closer and closer by the second.

He stops at an alleyway, realising that the road he was on was too long and he wasn't getting anywhere. So, without another thought, he runs into the dark alley.

For a moment he thinks he's lost him as the sounds from the street are drowned out by the long, narrow walls of the alleyway and it was silent. There's a sharp turn and he hides behind the wall, hoping to God that he wasn't followed. It's deadly silent and as he turns to look back, there's no one there.

He lost him.

 _Finally_.

Felix let's out a long sigh and rubs at his eyes. He didn't know what time it was or how long he'd been running but he'd gotten away from that crazy, teleporting psycho and he just wanted to go home. He looked to his left where the alley continued on.  _Maybe there's another way out_. Felix pulls his jacket tighter around him, crosses his arms and walks down the dark lane.

He walked for what felt like hours, but he knew it was probably the freezing air and winding corners that made it feel so long. The walls went up high, high enough to ensure that if anyone was to actually be in there with him, climbing would be useless and he'd inevitably be fucked. On top of that, the feeling of being watched was still lingering but he was tired and a little shaken so it was probably nothing. So, the boy didn't look back when he  _thought_ he heard footsteps behind him and he didn't question shift in temperature until there was a hand on his shoulder and he was pushed roughly into the wall next to him. Felix gasped, the bone feeling as if it had come out of place and simultaneously fracturing into a million pieces. He falls to the ground and looks behind him, not even surprised by who he sees hovering over him. Felix tries to crawl backwards with his good arm, but freezes and takes a good look at who's in front of him.

The man's eyes were a deep red, yet bright and menacing. Around them, the skin's irritated as if he hadn't slept for days or he's been crying for hours. Nonetheless, Felix was still terrified by the sight and on top of that, his body didn't allow him to move. The man began to speak and as he opened his mouth, Felix saw the four sharpened teeth at the top of his mouth. He'd scream if his body let him but he was still frozen in shock.

The man reached down and grabbed the whimpering boy by the collar and pulled him up from the ground as if he was as light as a feather.

"You shouldn't have run."

He pushed down and Felix's head smashes against the ground. He passes out, cold.


End file.
